Basement Secret
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Everyone is in Jethro's basement including jethro and zivas daughter sarah and a secret is revealed but who is most affected and how?


The day Jen had died, her father had raped Sarah David, the daughter of Jethro Gibbs and Sarah David.

He had been arrested, along with Leo Vance and various others for arranging the death of Jenifer Shepherd, and he had been charged on the crime of rape.

It was two years after her death now and a young red-headed child ran around in Jethro's basement, as Sarah sat leaning against the wall, watching her daughter; Thali run, and Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, Abby and Ducky also watched on.

"Anma!!" the young girl screamed as she ran to her grandmother with her favourite teddy in her arms.

Ziva caught her grandchild and hugged her tight, "Shalom Princess", she said smiling.

"Alom", Thali mimicked as she hugged her grandmother.

The sound of someone walking across the floor above echoed throughout the house, making everyone look up confused, well except for Jethro.

The door opened, and someone descended the stairs, and as she got closer to the bottom, her red hair was revealed, it was Jenny.

Her hair and eyes matched, Thali's perfectly.

Abby ran to her embracing her tightly, and let her go, when Jen needed to breath.

McGee smiled and welcomed her back.

Tony stepped forward and hugged her lightly, before telling her that he was glad she was back.

Ducky smiled and welcomed her back as well.

Ziva stepped forward and hugged her, when she realised that she was indeed real, and that she was okay.

Jethro smiled, he had already known and had kept it secret for the past two years, although no-one else knew that.

Thali looked confused, especially when Ziva's hug caused her to be sandwhiched between her grandmother and Jen.

Jen looked at the young child, "Who are you sweetie?"

Thali smiled, "Im Thali"

Jen chuckled lightly, "Oh really"

Thali nodded, and smiled, "Yep" she leant into her grandmother, "Anma?"

Ziva turned to her and smiled, "Yes sweetie?"

Thali looked curiously at Jen, "How comes mommy said angels cant come back, but Jenny is here? Cause mommy said she an angel, does that mean she not an angel anymore?"

Ziva stroked the childs cheek, "You'll have to ask mommy wont you?"

Thali nodded, "Okay" she wiggled and Ziva put her down

Jen looked curious and watched the young girl move over to her mother, Sarah, "Hang on, shes your daughter?"

Ziva watched, her daughter was unresponsive, she was in complete shock, you could see it in her eyes, so she decided to answer for her, "Yes, that is Sarah's daughter, and my granddaughter"

Jen glanced at the young girl, and become curious even more, "And the father?"

Ziva looked around for help, knowing Sarah most probably wouldn't want Jen to know.

Tony stepped forward, "That would be me", the couple had been dating for just over a year now, and he had helped her throughout the trauma of the events, and through the pregnancy.

Jen looked shocked, "Wow, I really did miss a lot", she moved forward and knelt before Sarah, "Are you okay?"

Sarah looked up at her and then continued to curl up.

Ducky moved and took Thali upstairs to distract her with ice cream in the garden

Hollis descended the stairs just as Jen had spoke, and she watched Sarah curl up, "She wont talk to you cause she doesn't think your real"

Jen looked confused, as did everyone else, everything that had happened since Jen's death had been kept secret from the others, on the request of Sarah.

"What do you mean?" Jen asked carefully.

Hollis sighed and approached the young Israeli girl, and sat beside her, coaching her to snuggle up to her, and as she settled the young girl in her lap she began to speak, "When you died, things happened, and she couldn't come to terms with what happened, and one day she went up to a rooftop not far from here"

"The one Kate died on", Jethro said with a sigh

Hollis nodded, and continued, "She had bourbon, and to this day I have no idea how much, and neither does she, but she drunk enough to make her hallucinate, and she saw you, I got to her just as she tried to walk off the edge of the roof, she seemed to think you'd catch her, she ended up in hospital for a week with alcohol poisoning and having psyche evaluations, since then she's done that a couple of times but I cant go into much detail, she told me not to tell, well begged me, so just give her time, she needs to ,know that you wont leave again, she still blames herself for your death, and this just confuses her more"

"So, when you rung and said she was with you in Hawaii, she was actually in hospital in DC?" Gibbs asked slowly

Hollis nodded, "Yes"

Gibbs looked annoyed, "How could you lie to us Hol? Shes our daughter you had no right"

Hollis scoffed, "Oh and just because your her father, that gives you the right to play mind games with her does it?"

Gibbs looked furious, "I don't play mind games!"

Hollis held the now shaking child in her arms, "Oh really, so what do you call it when you decided not to tell her that Jen was alive, and allowed her to grieve for someone who hadn't even died! To allow her to stay in an empty house, waiting for someone to come home, when you knew full well she wouldn't! She was raped because you was careless, you let her stay there when she should've been somewhere safe! And now you expect her to be okay with Jen being alive? What did you expect to happen, her to be jumping for joy? You lied to her, and your lie did a hell of a lot of damage! You have not been the one to look after her through it all! I have! So don't you dare say that you don't play mind games because you wasn't the one, trying to coach a hysterical pregnant woman away from the edge of a bloody building or going to a burnt down house to find her at one in the morning because she had gone home to bed, which to her was Jens house!"

Gibbs was speechless, but Abby wasn't, "How did she get to bed in a burnt down house?"

Hollis sighed, "She lay down on Jens bed, and went to sleep"

Abby looked shocked, "Wow, she slept on a burnt bed, aww poor Sarah"

Jen looked curious, "Did you say home?"

Hollis nodded, "She trusted you, she felt at home with you"

Jen looked guilty, "I told you, she should've come with me, Jethro, she would've been safer, who is really Thalis father?"

Sarah curled up tighter, and cried against Hollis, making Hollis hold her tighter as Gibbs answered her question, "Jasper"

Jen looked confused, "But thats....."

Gibbs nodded, "Your father, he raped her the day of your death"

Jen gasped, as tears cascaded down her face, "Im so sorry Sarah"

Jen knelt down beside Sarah and stroked her cheek, making her freeze but she continued until Sarah relaxed and laid back, looking up, still clutching Holliss hand tightly.

Jen kissed her cheek, "Im sorry Sarah"

Sarah looked down, tears still streaming down her face, as she whispered "It wasn't your fault"

Jen stroked her cheek, "Are you okay?"

Sarah curled around Hollis again, "How can I know your real? Why did you lie?"

Jen sighed and sat down, "Because you can trust me, and I never lied to you Sarah, I wanted to take you with me, but I wasn't allowed"

Sarah turned to her, "Okay", she said before hugging Jen tightly, "Please promise not to leave again"

Jen nodded hugging her tightly, "Okay, I promise"

Sarah bit her lip, "She cant know, that your her sister, cause if I tell her that, shell find out who her father is and how she came into this world, and I don't want her to know"

Jen nodded, "Okay then"

Tony smiled, and went up to get his daughter, and brought her downstairs.

Thali ran into her mothers arms, and Sarah smiled, they knew everything would be ok.

Although her father would have to earn the trust of his daughter back.

**???REVIEW???**


End file.
